mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Piosenki
Plik:830px-Twilight Sparkle and Spike in balloon 2 S1 Opening.png W serialu My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia pojawiają się różne piosenki. Ta tendencja pojawiała się w My little Pony już od wersji G1. Teksty piosenek na tej wiki zostały zapisane ze słuchu, a ich tytuły wzięte ze strony Daniela Ingrama, jego profilu na Facebooku lub przeczytane w napisach końcowych. Lista piosenek z serialu Piosenki pojawiające się w wielu odcinkach * Piosenka tytułowa (wersja pierwsza) - pojawia się we wszystkich odcinkach przed epizodem "Zerowa lekcja" (czyli przed trzecim odcinkiem drugiego sezonu). * Piosenka tytułowa (wersja zremasterowana) - występuje w epizodzie "Zerowa lekcja" i każdym następnym, aż do końca sezonu trzeciego, czyli odcinka "Sposób na zaklęcie" włącznie. * Piosenka tytułowa (wersja na 4 i 5 sezon) - występuje od odcinka otwierającego czwarty sezon pt. "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle", później lekko zmodyfikowana od epizodu "Znaczkowa mapa". * Każdy odcinek kończy krótka repryza piosenki tytułowej, z wyłączeniem epizodów: Powrót do harmonii, Przyjaciel w potrzebie, Ślub w Canterlocie, Sposób na zaklęcie, Honor Pinkie, Królestwo Twilight, Znaczkowa mapa, Kuce w wielkim mieście, Detektyw Rarity, Wspólne Święta, Hooffieldowie – McColtsi, każdy odcinek od Kryształowanie do Zawsze jest druga szansa oraz Opowieść o serdeczności, Fikcja i prawda, Dowcipna Rainbow Dash i Doskonała para. Istnieje również rozszerzona wersja piosenki tytułowej, lecz nie została ona użyta w serialu. Sezon pierwszy Lista piosenek z sezonu pierwszego: Sezon drugi Lista piosenek z sezonu drugiego: Sezon trzeci Lista piosenek z sezonu trzeciego: Sezon czwarty Lista piosenek z sezonu czwartego: Sezon piąty Lista piosenek z sezonu piątego: Sezon szósty Lista piosenek z sezonu szóstego: Sezon siódmy Lista piosenek z sezonu siódmego: Sezon ósmy Lista piosenek z sezonu ósmego: My Little Pony: Najlepszy prezent świata Lista piosenek z odcinka "My Little Pony: Najlepszy prezent świata": My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip Lista piosenek z odcinka "My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip": Sezon dziewiąty Lista piosenek z sezonu dziewiątego: My Little Pony: Film Albumy Niektóre utwory wykorzystane w serialu "My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia" oraz filmie "My Little Pony: Film" zostały wydane na oficjalnych albumach licencjonowanych przez Hasbro. Można na nich znaleźć także wersje rozszerzone wybranych piosenek oraz unikalne nagrania, nigdy niewykorzystane w serialu/filmie. Piosenki pochodzące z oficjalnych albumów, niepojawiające się w serialu i filmie: Piosenki pojawiające się w serialu, niewydane na oficjalnych albumach: Sezon pierwszy: Sezon drugi: Sezon trzeci: Sezon czwarty: Sezon piąty: Sezon szósty: Inne motywy muzyczne W serialu pojawia się także dużo różnych motywów muzycznych. Kilka wybranych przykładów: * "Junior Speedsters Chant" - hymn obozu lotników, zaśpiewany przez Rainbow Dash i Gildę w odcinku Sposób na gryfa. Słyszymy go również w odcinku Zaginiony skarb Griffonstone podczas retrospekcji, w której Gilda wspomina swoje przybycie na obóz. * Krótki fragment niedokończonej piosenki zaśpiewany przez Sweetie Belle w odcinku Konkurs talentów. * "The Campfire Song" - obozowa piosenka zaśpiewana przez Sweetie Belle w odcinku Bezsenność w Ponyville. * "The Dragon Song" - krótki utwór zaśpiewany przez Spike'a dla Applejack w Spike do usług. * Piosenka Spike'a o "Świecidełkowym Cieście" z odcinka Tylko dla pomocników. * "Crystal Empire Cheer" wraz z układem tanecznym wykonany przez główne bohaterki w odcinku Kucykowe dyscypliny. * "Happy Flowers" - parodia piosenki "This Old Man" zaśpiewana przez dziwne kwiaty w koszmarze Rainbow Dash z odcinka Dobranoc. * Instrumentalny utwór z Ach, życie..., wykonany przez DJ-a Pon-3 i Octavię Melody. * "We're Going to Manehattan" - zaśpiewana przez Pinkie Pie w odcinku Podarunek Maud Pie. * "Pie Sisters' Swap Day Song" z tego samego odcinka, wykonana przez Pinkie i Maud Pie. * Przyśpiewka o męskim wieczorze Spike'a i Big Macintosha z Ogry i ciemnice, do której śpiewania dołącza Discord. * Przyśpiewka Snailsa "niosę wodę i śpiewam" w Mecz koszballa. * Krótka piosenka Pinkie o pieczeniu ciastek w Troszkę więcej magii. Nagrody Utwory "Becoming Popular” i "Find A Pet Song” były nominowane do 39th Daytime Emmy Awards w kategorii "Outstanding Original Song - Children's and AnimationNominations announced for the 39th annual Daytime Emmy Awards". Podczas 2013 Leo Awards w Vancouver, Daniel Ingram i Steffan Andrews zdobyli nagrodę "Best Musical Score in an Animation Program or SeriesLeo Awards, 2013 Winners by Name" za muzykę do odcinka "Sposób na zaklęcie". Podczas 2014 Leo Awards, Ingram i Andrews byli nominowani do nagrody "Best Musical Score in an Animation Program or Series2014 Leo Award Nominees" za muzykę do odcinka "Honor Pinkie". Zobacz także * Utwór promujący film Equestria Girls * Piosenki z serii Equestria Girls en: Songs de:Lieder es:Canciones fr:Chansons it:Canzoni ja:歌一覧 no:Sanger pt:Canções ru:Песни sv:Sånger zh:歌曲 Kategoria:Serial Kategoria:Piosenki